


Traditions

by suspiciousteapot



Series: Imagine Claire and Jamie ficlets [5]
Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:52:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suspiciousteapot/pseuds/suspiciousteapot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Claire and Bree explaining Christmas traditions to Jamie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet I wrote in response to a prompt on imagineclaireandjamie on tumblr. As this was an application prompt, it ended up getting filled by the lovely fardareismai (asthewheelwills) (go check hers out on the imagine site! http://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/129920279950), but I just remembered it and thought I'd share my version over here.  
> This one is in a universe where Jamie is able to get through the Stone and found Claire and Bree when Bree is little.

“And then at night Santa comes and puts oranges and candy and toys in the stocking,” explained Brianna as she handed Jamie a ridiculously oversized stocking that would likely fit her better as a hat.

This was his first Christmas since coming through the Stones to find his wife and daughter, and Brianna was excitedly explaining all of their traditions to her Da. As a child, Jamie hadn’t celebrated Christmas beyond going to church, as the festivities had been banned before he was born. Consequently, he loved being able to spend the holiday with his family and learning about everything to do with their celebration, even if some of the customs _were_ very odd. 

“Santa puts the wee presents in while yer wearing it?” he exclaimed, trying to figure out how he would slip the various small gifts he and Claire had bought into the stocking without waking Brianna - Claire having briefly explained earlier the notion of the jolly man who brought bairns presents on Christmas and how parents kept that story alive for their weans.

She shook her head vehemently “No! Silly Da. The stocking goes above the fire. And you never wear Christmas stockings.” 

Why have a stocking you’d never wear? It made absolutely no sense. 

Claire and Brianna both burst out laughing at the confusion on Jamie’s face, and he shot them a wry look before allowing his face to break into a grin. Claire had recently informed him that, when confused, he bore a strong resemblance to a startled owl, and confusion was certainly something he’d felt a great deal since coming through the Stones. The red paper crown that rested loosely over his ruddy curls – courtesy of the startlingly appropriately named cracker Brianna had surprised him with at supper – was also likely amplifying their amusement at his appearance. 

As he waited for their laughter to die down, Jamie looked between the stocking and the hearth, trying to figure out how exactly he was supposed to affix the stocking without a nail.

“This might help,” said Claire, recovering from her hysterics enough to hand him a flat metal hook with a metal snowman at the opposite end and earning her another bemused look.

“And what else do we have to do before we go to bed, darling?” she asked, addressing her daughter as Jamie finished with the stocking.

“Get milk and cookies for Santa, and carrots for his reindeer!” Brianna shouted, tearing off to the kitchen to gather the shortbread biscuits she’d ‘helped’ her parents bake yesterday.

“Santa may like something a wee bit stronger than milk.” Jamie commented as he and Claire followed her to the kitchen.

“Don’t worry, I’ve got Santa covered.” Claire assured him, nodding to the upper cupboard where they kept the alcohol well out of Brianna’s reach.

After some time, teeth were brushed, faces were washed, prayers were said, and a very awake Brianna was tucked into a bed she was unlikely to remain in for long.

Jamie tucked her in and kissed her brow. “Sleep well, m’annsachd, and don’t you venture out for a keek, or Santa won’t leave you aught but coal!” 

When Claire had told him of that part of the story, they both agreed it would do little to deter Brianna - however, her reaction to the threat was quite amusingly dramatic.

“Noo!” Brianna howled, a cry that turned to laughter as her father pulled the covers up over her eyes to illustrate his instruction. 

Claire turned the lights out and leaned in to kiss her goodnight. “Yes, it’s really better not to chance it, Santa’s not easily tricked.”

Brianna peeked out from beneath the covers to give her mother a mischievous look, but said nothing. 

They left the lights off downstairs, enjoying the soft glow of the multicoloured tree lights as they settled down with their drams to wait until Brianna was truly asleep before gathering her presents. Yes, most of their traditions were very strange, but he cherished every one of them and looked forward to sharing his own with them come Hogmanay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
